


sorry about prom

by Mandy_Shroom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, First Kiss, Light Angst, Like super light, M/M, Muffins, One Shot, Prom, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, sapnap being a fifth wheel like usual, the angst is very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Shroom/pseuds/Mandy_Shroom
Summary: Zak wasn't acting any different, despite what happened on prom night. Darryl just wished he could know what he was thinking.-Sorry this is so short, I just wrote it in like an hour lolEdit: oh shit omg I posted this on the 14th omg
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 15
Kudos: 287
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	sorry about prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Max_bmcfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_bmcfan/gifts).



> Hello! If you've read any of my works before, you probably know by now that I have no consistency, and never stick to one fandom, ever. That's why I figure its better to just post one shots lol.
> 
> Shout out to my bestie Max, who got me into mcyt!  
> How dare you make me fall in love with this adorable ship

They don’t talk about it; though they really,  _ really  _ should. Although it could just be Darryl looking too far into it. But is it really?

Zak hasn’t said or done anything different. He’s the same, bubbly, annoyingly cute guy he’s always been. He still annoys Darryl, still plays games with him. Neither of them bring it up, that  _ moment. _

Did Zak not think of it that way? Did he just block it off from his mind altogether? Darryl’s probably reading too much into it, like always, he just can’t help himself from thinking of all the possibilities, of all the things it could mean. Or rather, what he would  _ want  _ it to mean. Plus the school year is ending soon, and then it’s off to college. He’s terrified of losing Zak, even though he promised to always be friends.

But that’s the thing, isn’t it. Darryl doesn’t want to just be friends. He wants  _ more _ , even though he knows he doesn’t deserve it. After all, that’s what got him into this mess, right? That night at prom, when Darryl pushed him too far. Now they’re stuck, or at least he is, feeling trapped in this awkward stage of not talking, not mentioning, not even acknowledging what happened on the night of prom.

Although, there have been subtle things. Things that are just a little strange, where it seems that Zak can feel the tension too. Darryl knows his best friend too well, he can tell when he acts different. He knows him, at least he hopes so. 

It’s the little things. Zak’s smile faltering just the tiniest bit when spotting him, before brightening to its natural glory. The way his shoulders slump forward when walking the halls during classes, when he thinks no one is looking at him. The strange look that enters his eyes when the silence between them stretches a bit too long. It’s almost too much. Darryl can barely stand it. It’s the final week of school when things finally come to a head.

———

Darryl walks into school, carefully tucking his keys in his backpack while balancing the muffins he holds in his other hand. It’s a tradition at this point, and has been since freshman year. He always brings muffins for his friends in the last week of school, specially made just for them. Chocolate chip for him, blueberry for Zak, double chocolate for Clay, a carrot one for George, and Apple Cinnamon for Nick. He baked them all yesterday, five each for the whole week - plus some extra for him and Zak because he just can’t help himself.

Heading to their normal meetup spot, in one of the clusters, Darryl is pleasantly surprised that only Zak is there, seemingly waiting for their friends to arrive.

“Skeppy!” He cheers, making the shorter boy jump and swivel around on the balls of his feet, facing towards him. “Good morning Geppy!”

“Bad! You scared me!” Zak whines. Darryl simply grins at him, offering the tray of muffins. “Morning Bad. Thanks for the muffin.”

“Of course Geppy!” Darryl says. He studies Zak for a moment, watching the boy carefully peel back the paper, with a strange look on his face. Darryl deflates a little. “Is something wrong? Is everything okay?” 

Zak looks up, eyes widening a little. “Oh, no no!” He splutters, waving his hand frantically. “I was just thinking.”

“Oh,” Darryl says. “What about?”

Zak pales for a second, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opens his mouth to say something, before loud talking interrupts them.

“Bad, Skeppy!” Clay says, slinging an arm over Darryl’s shoulder, the other hugged tight to George. Nick stands on George’s other side, with grins on all of their faces.

“Ah, Dream!” Darryl startles, glancing at Zak. The shorter boy seems to have clammed up again, picking at the muffin in his hand. Darryl hesitates for a split second, before steeling his resolve. “And George and Sapnap too! Here, I made muffins, Skeppy and I gotta talk privately for a second,” he rushes out, shoving the muffin tin in Clay’s hand before grabbing Zak’s arm and dragging him further down the hall, and ducking into an empty classroom.

“Sorry about that,” he says, rubbing his neck. “So, what were you gonna say?” Zak stares at him, the barely eaten muffin held loosely in his hand.

“You’re so dumb Bad,” he says, the muffin falling from his grip to the floor. Darryl would’ve said something, if not for what happened directly after.

Zak lurches forward, grabbing his face and yanking it down to meet his. It’s just a brief, short kiss, one that Darryl is too shocked to return. Then suddenly he’s pulling away again, face adorably red and looking anywhere but Darryl’s face.

“Ahhh I’m so sorry I wasn’t thinking oh my god oh fuck oh shit-” Zak flails, backing up into a desk, before Darryl cuts him off by grabbing his hands and steadying them. Zak stares into his eyes, a mix of emotions swimming in his gaze.

“It’s ok, Geppy.” Darryl says softly, adjusting his grip on his arms, to holding his hands carefully. “I like you too. And language, you silly muffin.” His voice is so very soft, and fond, a smile stretching on his face. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, to give Zak time to move back if he wants to, he leans forward. Which is too slow for Zak, who quickly moves forward again, eagerly kissing him yet again.

When they break apart it’s for air, but Darryl still leans his forehead on Zak’s, smiling ever so softly.

“Oh shit! My muffin!”

“Language, Geppy!”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, sorry its so short. Hope you enjoyed regardless! I might make a small prequel, detailing what exactly happened at prom, but idk. We'll see, lol. Thank you for reading!


End file.
